Gin Ichimaru Goes To Therapy
by Jack Legend
Summary: Aizen decides to send gin to therapy because gin has not smiled in weeks , and gin decides to cause some msichief and raise hell for kicks along the way. rated M for Potty mouth , sex , drugs , rock n roll. Please R&R Thank you. Discontinued
1. Voices , Waltzing and Twisted Tea

Gin Ichimaru goes to therapy.

a.n: I Thought it would be really funny if Gin Had to go to therapy, just think of all the different ways he could mess with the psychologists head, trust me this is going to be good. I hope you enjoy and please review.

"You know gin, your attitude as of lately really seems blah, you never smile anyone" said Aizen nonchalantly, gin looked up to Lord Aizen and thought to himself well since he left the soul society he had been pretty damn lonely without Rangiku or kira,

or since luppi died, then again ever since Aizen tried to put the moves on me I get rape anxiety whenever iam around him, yeah that's a good reason.

"I am sending you to therapy" replied Aizen almost as if he read gin's thoughts, "starting today you will head to the world of the living and attend therapy sessions"

Gin sweat dropped and walked out of the room only to have Aizen in his personal space handing him an appointment card with a 2pm time slot and said "good luck"

**a.n: its not like gin doesn't invade people's personal space anyway, nor does he mind what happens as long as he gets a reaction.**

"wtf" gin said out loud "iam hearing voices" , walking up to handing him the slip stating he has permission to go to the living world , as granz opened up the garganta he whispered to gin "you know that's just the author getting a reaction out of you , you are not Schitso" ,

gin smiled and said to granz "iam glad you heard it too" to which said "heard what I happen to hear a lot of them" said manically smiling as gin sweat dropped again and walked into the garganta ,

and heard the pink haired mad scientist singing _**( Iam not insane , iam not insane!! , come back to me its almost easy , come back again its almost easy )**_

**a.n: granz singing a couple of lyrics from avenged sevenfolds almost easy, can you picture that with a straight face? , rest in peace (the rev).**

Gin heard the voice again and started running as fast as he could think who the reverend is.

Gin Stepped out of the garganta slipping on his gigai and then walked to the address on the card that said **420 spooner street, karakura towns, Japan, Dr. Daffney Richards Master of Arts.**

He walked into the building and started smiling and waltzed up to the receptionists window and said "Gin Ichimaru to see Richards " in singsong sarcasm ,

while the woman in the booth and the people in the waiting room were registering his act with a wtf is he on I want some look in their eyes as he bowed and several women in the back of the lobby said **"omfg its him its really him , gin Ichimaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** as the whole room sweat dropped as they threw their underwear at him ,

gin smiled as he thought to himself this place is awesome.

The receptionist turned to him and handed him a plastic cup that said gin Ichimaru, to which he cooed "what do you want me to do with this?" she smirked at him stating "after you finish your paperwork you are to give a urine sample in the cup" Why? He said.

**a.n: "so they can find out what kinda drugs you are on foxy-Chan fill out your paper work and make us proud"**

Gin sweat dropped again thinking who the fuck keeps getting in my head, and asked us who did the voice mean by us?

**A.N: "the people who read bleach fan fiction of course" ^_^ **

Gin said to the voice "oh you mean like those people who wrote them stories about emo_chan and grimy_jow being a yaoi couple now I know hat you mean"

**A.N: "Exactly, I gotta go see ya later foxy-Chan"**

**^_^ **

Gin then sat down and began his paper work which had some questions he had to answer. Age:21 , hair color : silver : , eye color : bloodshot , orientation: Bi ,

and then scratched at bi and put no answer , have you ever been abused? : yes, and if so describe by who and what methods, gin wrote down (Aizen_sama made me sit in his lap and were dresses and said I looked pretty),

have you ever abused anyone? Gin wrote down (I abuse everyone's personal space cause it's so fun to invade them, but izuru-emo-chan was always so fun especially when he needed help)

Have you ever done drugs, gin thought back to Woodstock (Wooo yoooo sex drugs rock and roll) if yes name a few: Gin Put down (Name a few, I done them all)

What do you hope to gain out of this: (Get Over My Rape Anxiety and bang my therapist?)

" please hand in your paperwork , and take your urine test" said the woman up at the front counter , he handed her the cup in the bag nearly overflowing with urine ,

and she just about fainted when Gin said with a wide as hell grin "iam sorry about that madam I really had to go


	2. Fox Faced Demon , Dark Descendants

**Just A Little Warning for ya next 2-3 chapters will contain yaoi , violated Espada members , gin opening his eyes , hell freezing over , flying pigs , and from descendants of darkness .**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach or Descendants of darkness if I did, I would be rich.**

**Anyway Enjoy, I Hope ya like and please review.**

"Mr. Ichimaru, Dr. Richards would like to see you now" said the receptionist that gin thought looked like she had a heart attack when she fainted, "now I was just getting the best part of better homes and gardens"

he added with a smile and then walked back to the office where he sat down on a chaise lounge chair, stereotypical of old movie psycho flicks. Then the doctor walked in and sat down stating "my name is Dr. Richards, nice to meet you Mr. Ichimaru" offering her hand to shake Gins.

"Have we meet before?" asked gin suspicious of the person offering her hand or gin thought him , this doctor looked like Szayle Granz the 8th Espada only with blonde hair monochromatic eyes ,

and what looked like implants and glasses. "No I believe we have not Mr. Ichimaru , in any case the reason why you are here today is your Guardian Soskue Aizen said you are suicidal and have tired to kill one of your adopted brother Kaname Tousen"

and "we are here to do an assessment as to your stability . "now then lets begin shall we?" gin got very suspicious, it would not be like Szayle Granz could not change his form if he wanted to in any case,

gin could smell a lie a mile away, and he thought hard well it appeared as if Aizen was doing this as amusement, and so gin thought to hell with this I'll give Aizen-sama a reason to put me in real therapy after iam done with the Pink haired fruit loop anti-hippy hippy 8th Espada.

Gin said "sure lets begin, lets see um ever since I was a little boy people were afraid of me because, I always smile and never frown, plus the fact I really like to mess with peoples heads ya know, invade their personal space cause its so damn funny"

he said this with a smile and flash stepped behind The Doppelganger and whispered in his ear ya know Szayle? , if ya wanted to spoon ya shoulda asked and then flashed stepped back to his chair before the doctor could exhale.

I seriously do not know whom you are talking about but this is a very serious matter" said Szayle in a pseudo female voice barley straining to keep up the act ,

szayle remembered that he would be able to keep up the act long without general gin smelling the lie.

Gin Thought to himself dead give away, he reacted saw me move the whole way in one step, plus he is straining his voice trying to keep up the act, and he blushed almost visibly when I said that.

"ok now back to the task at hand , if you do not behave yourself I will have to restrain you" the last part was cut off as gin put on a glove with a skull and back handed szayle granz out of his fake gigai / fake body and gin popped a mod soul , proceeding to rip sale's clothes off.

"Gin-Sama what the hell are you doing , get the hell off me" as gin put his hands down on szayle's wrists to which gin started nibbling behind szayle's ear and gin then worked his way down.

"Ah what iam doing is giving your punishment for trying to lie to me , szayle , is that how ya treat your adjutant general hmm" gin whispered as he opened his eyes and dropped his smile ,

began to knee the 8th Espada in the groin prompting szayle to scream in a more girly voice than he thought possible , "that's what I like scream the only people that can see and hear us is me and you ,

the day ya mess with the fox demon is the day ya wish ya didn't take a walk on the lower Southside with me" Darkness fell in the room as szayle began to scream , bloody murder.

It was late 5:00pm as gin stepped through the garganta with a wicked smile on his face , eyes closed into the living room in las Noches , Aizen was in a chair by the TV which just looked like it had been ceroed he saw gins smile was back and said "how was your appointment foxy Chan , did you have fun?"

to which gin just smiled even wilder and said "oh hell yeah I had fun" as The 8th Espada Szayle Aporro Granz walked past the door with a limp.

"Anyway gin that was just a test", "a test what do you mean Aizen_sama?, "that whole scenario was an illusion except for our poor Espada who just walked past he got the real deal"

said Aizen , Gin sweat dropped and then shrugged it off "who do I have to see for real, Aizen sama?, to which Aizen walked gin trough a door that was not there a minute ago.

To which gin saw a man with medium length white hair, white eyes, and glasses. Then The man introduced himself as dr. maraki , and Aizen slowly walked out of the room saying

"I hope you have fun gin , dr. maraki is a good friend of mine , I know he sure as hell will have fun with you" , the door slammed behind gin as whispered in gin's ear devilishly "lets get started shall we?".

**A.N: Damn this story is getting twisted, so twisted it's only a story the devil could write. It gets better as it goes.**


	3. OMG Stark Is a puppet lol , Battered

**Sorry for the Delay, I had a little too much fun to compensate for my writers block. I want to thank borninthedarkness for her review, a little love or hate goes a long way and it helps me provide better entertainment for my fan fiction readers.**

**a.n: I do not own bleach, only the situations I put them in for your entertainment and my own, if I did own bleach hell would freeze over. **

**And one more thing my OC From my story waking the demon will be making a cameo appearance in the next few chapters using stark as a proxy since my OC is in a coma due to Foxy-Chan's Shinso. Thank You Enjoy.**

Darkness fell over the scene as Aizen closed the door , and I screamed "Nnoooooooooo!!!! , damn you tousen iam afraid of the dark , damn you and your cricket Zanpakto" , I turned around I could not see because all my senses but touch were cut off and then I was unconscious . I Woke up in my room in a cold sweat and then I realized I was naked and bleeding from my rectum area , I mentally cursed , tousen and lord Aizen and then I limped over to my shower and washed away all the caked up blood and otherwise off my battered and bruised body , and I said out loud "it's not my fault I was born tall , lanky and I bruise as easily as strawberry's ego due to the fact I have little to no body fat , ok scratch that no fat just lean skinny as hell muscle and I bruise easily" as I started crying fake tears to make a joke out of my own pain as I heard the music on my ihome system.

**Pain without Love**

**Pain without Love**

**I cannot get enough pain I like it rough**

**Cause I would rather feel pain than nothing out all**

I was really about to start crying when I heard a knock at the door , I heard on the other side of my rooms door a yawn and I said "stark get your lazy ass in here" and then he come through the door and sat down , he then yawned again breaking the silence , I thought to myself to me it seems ever since Aizen gained his new powers , he became a little more insane than his usual , he brought back the Espada own by one , then he sent Nnoitra to the soul society on a suicide mission to draw out Dante Kuro the new 5th Division captain , whom I taught everything I know to that kid. And the whole point of that mission was to gauge how much of a threat he was to lord Aizen's plans, to him he was a major threat, My student brought Ulquiorra Cifer Back from the dead and somehow got Grimmjow on the the other team, and I almost killed a kid that was like a brother to me, last I heard the kid was in a coma so much for alls fair in love and war.

I Then looked over and saw that stark's eyes flashed red and his voice changed and said "ya know gin ever since your sultry ass put me in a coma , I have had to use stark as a proxy and its no fun when iam in possession of his body and that little brat of his beats the shit outta me in his body , by tha way you look like hell" I sweat dropped and said "tell me about it" he took about a minute reading my thoughts until he said "damn foxy Chan no wonder ya have not been smiling , you hated having to stab me point blank through tha throat with your shikai release , ya know that's a bit over kill , but hey I like ya steez" I sighed "yeah I know , wait a minute what the hell is steez?" , Dante in Starks body responded by backhanding me in the crotch and said " it means style ya dumbass , I gotta go that little bitch fraccion of stark's is looking for him , I see ya around" then stark's eyes stopped flashing red and then he fell asleep when Dante withdrew his proxy on stark , and I said to stark's body "that's nifty I need ta learn somethang like that it could be fun" and the I dragged him out the door , leaving him in an awkward position as I walked back in my room , and busted out laughing manically.

**A.n: I Hope you enjoyed this chapter I plan on making this story correspond to my main story waking the demon , thank you for reading if you see that little button that's says review drop me a line , I will be interested in your feedback. Thanks have a nice day.**


End file.
